Talk:Professor Jones' Office/@comment-8151812-20150315215053/@comment-4722696-20150403234329
"Hang on," Matthew says, holding up a finger to stop anyone from talking. "You actually let Rita Skeeter interview you?" He asks the students. He quickly turns around towards a bookshelf and begins to rummage through it. How could they have done that? Why did they do that? "Do you have any idea what you've done?" He asks as he looks through some books. Rose raises her eyebrows, alarmed by Matthew's reaction. "Yeah, just two days ago," she says, not wanting to think about the interview anymore. "I know, she's a terrible person, but what are you flipping out about?" She asks him. "I'm flipping out about this!" Matthew says, taking a thin, old newspaper from in between two books on the bookshelf. He'd found it when he'd inherited the office, when he first got the job at Hogwarts. It was old, written before he'd even started to attend Hogwarts. "This is what happened the last time Rita Skeeter interviewed someone from Hogwarts. That person was, of course, Harry Potter," he says, handing Dylan the newspaper article titled 'RITA SKEETER INTERVIEWS HARRY POTTER.' Rose looks over Dylan's shoulder at the newspaper that, looking at the date, was older than her. She reaches into her pocket, pulls out her reading glasses, and puts them on. "'I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now… Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it… I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because they're watching over me…'" she reads some of the article aloud from over Dylan's shoulder, confused. "This is one of her articles? She wants us to believe that Harry Potter actually told Rita Skeeter this?" She asks, feeling her temper rising. "That's exactly my point! What proof do you have that Harry Potter didn't say this to Rita Skeeter?" Matthew asks. "This is what she does in all of her articles, and it's what she'll do to you. People want information, and Rita Skeeter is the one to give them that information. Nobody is going to know that Dylan Whiteman actually doesn't have a thing for his good friend Rose Noble, because nobody knows that. They aren't going to know that Evan Saunders actually isn't terribly jealous of his famous friends. They aren't going to know that, as someone who was sorted into Slytherin House, Johnny Torsson actually wasn't responsible for the death of his best friend, Liam Sherwood!" He exclaims, thinking up some terrible things that Rita Skeeter could say about the four students. He tended to shout when he was frustrated, or trying to express a point. Rose stares down at the newspaper, not wanting to look at Matthew while he was shouting. She hadn't really thought about that aspect of the situation. What she'd thought that Rita Skeeter could put into that article weren't things as severe as what Matthew had just said. "So, people could think all of these terrible things about us, and we still have to get the word about Dumbledore's Army out to people?" She asks. (OOC: I have a lot of characters to request, especially some characters for the Order and some Death Eaters to make up more of their populations. And I'm glad you guys liked my idea! In a way, they're both the leaders, but in different ways. While Harry is more of the symbolic leader, he still gets a say in what they do, like Katniss did as the Mockingjay. Also, I bear exciting news. Apparently, Matt Smith is a current favorite for the part of Newt Scamander in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (the new Harry Potter spinoff), and he's expressed an interest in playing the part, and I've been fangirling for the entire week. I'm quite excited about that, because I feel that Matt would make a fantastic Newt Scamander.)